Am Anfang war der Wollschal!
by PansyBlaise
Summary: Was passiert wenn Dumbledore einen seltsamen Plan hat? Wer muß es ausbaden? Und wer ist eigentlich Professor Loose-Masche?
1. Default Chapter

**Warnung:** Slash; M erst im letzten Kapitel; vorher nur Angriffe auf die Lachmuskeln.

Lucius sehr OOC ; Luna ist ne Gryffindor; 5. Buch? gibt's nicht!Gastauftritt von Dante

Thomas ( wer ist das eigentlich genau? Hilfe ;-) )

**Parings:** Harry/ Draco, Blaise/ Gwendolyn, Hermine/ Ron, Seamus/ Dean, Luna/ Neville

dat Herbert und dat Detlev

**Disclaimer:** Nix uns,nix Draco,nix Blaise...gehören uns alle nicht. Alles der Frau J.K. Rowling

Außer Gwendolyn, Prof. Herbert Loose- Masche und dat Detlev.

Kriegen noch nicht mal Geld dafür.

Nun aber mal los hier.

**Am Anfang war der Wollschal!**

**Kapitel 1.** Dumbledores Plan

Das große Festmahl zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres war gerade vorüber, als sich Dumbledore erneut erhob.

„Bevor ihr euch nun alle erhebt und in die Schlafsäle begebt,hab ich noch ein paar Änderungen bekannt zu geben." Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Schulleiters. Nachdem er seinen Blick die Halle schweifen ließ, fuhr er fort: „Der Stundenplan der 5. Klässler erfährt dieses Jahr eine Neuerung. Darf ich euch Professor Herbert Loose-Masche vorstellen? Er ist Austauschlehrer von der St. Merlin-Privatschule aus Amsterdam. Im kommenden Schuljahr wird er das Fach Hauswirtschaft unterrichten."

Lautes Gemurmel unterbrach die Rede des Schulleiters. Sich räuspernd fuhr er fort: „Dieses Fach betrifft nur die Klasse 5 und wird häuserübergreifend unterrichtet."

Wütende Blicke wurden unter den Tischen ausgetauscht,am schlimmsten waren die zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin.

„Um den Zusammenhalt der Häuser zu stärken,habe ich mich entschlossen, den Unterricht von Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen zu legen."

Er blickte in die Runde.

Der Protest, der nach einer Schrecksekunde losbrach,war ohrenbetäubend. Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände: „Ich wünsche ihnen alle ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr und eine gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ die große Halle.

Nach und nach verließen die Schüler ebenfalls laut diskutierend die Halle. Man konnte überall entsetzte Gesichter sehen. Nur Hermine war vor Aufregung ganz rot im Gesicht.

„Das ist doch toll! Endlich lernen wir auch mal etwas praktisches aus der Welt der Muggel." Sie klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände. Ron und Harry sahen sie entgeistert an.

„ Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" japste Ron, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „ Handarbeit ist Mädchensache. Und dann auch noch mit den Knallerbsen von Slytherin? Mir reicht es schon, wenn ich die in Zaubertränke sehe."

Harry konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

„Also ich finde Dumbledore hat vollkommen Recht. Es kann nicht schaden, wenn sich die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern beruhigt. Wir sind immerhin schon im fünften Jahr. Das ist so was von kindisch. Werdet erwachsen. Und dann auch noch so ein gutaussehender Lehrer."

Hermine stieg schwärmend durch das Porträtloch. So entging ihr Rons eifersüchtiger Blick.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war die Diskussion in vollem Gange. Schnell stellte sich heraus, daß Einige so wie Hermine dachten, besonders die Mädchen.

Die Jungs waren, bis auf einige Ausnahmen, zutiefst entrüstet. Der Mond stand schon hoch am Himmel, als die Letzten in die Schlafsäle gingen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal! Eure Pansy und Blaise.


	2. Chap23

Für das große VorBlaBla schaut ins erste Kapitelchen. Hier geht's direkt zur Sache ( welche Sache eigentlich ) )

**Kapitel 2: Die Neue**

Müde und mit schlechter Laune trudelten die Drei am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Auf den ersten Blick sahen sie ein neues Mädchen am Slytherintisch sitzen. Sie sah ziemlich verloren aus, da der Tisch noch ziemlich spärlich besetzt war.

Hermine warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. Dankbar wurde das Lächeln erwidert. Sie warf ihre langen, schwarzen Haare zurück und stand auf. Schnurgerade kam sie auf die Drei zu. Ron konnte sie nur anstarren, als sie sich zu ihnen setzte.

„ Ich darf doch," fragte sie, als sie Ron´ s ungläubigen Blick sah.

„Aber klar doch."Sagte Hermine, die als Erste die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Dankbar lächelte das Mädchen und es sprudelte aus ihr hervor: „ Wißt ihr, ich bin neu hier und meine anderen Klassenkameraden schlafen noch alle. Sie haben gestern scheinbar zu lange über den Stundenplan diskutiert. Ihr seht aber auch nicht viel besser aus. Ich heiße übrigens Gwendolyn. Und wer seid ihr?"

„ Also, ich heiße Hermine und die zwei Salzsäulen da sind Harry und Ron." Die Jungs nickten nur zur Bestätigung.

In diesem Moment rauschte ein schwarzer Schatten auf den Gryffindortisch zu. „ Gwendolyn, was machst du hier- zum Teufel noch mal - am Tisch der Gryffindors?" herrschte Prof. Snape ( die übergroße Fledermaus auch bekannt als Professor Doktor Serius von Snape) (jaja, da war Blaise sein Mund schneller wie das Hirn-soweit sind wir noch nicht, nix da Sevi plus Siri) (ja wo waren wir jetzt eigentlich? achso...) sie an.

Irritiert sah sie zu ihm hoch: „ Aber Onkel Sev,"er unterbrach sie und schimpfte: „ Nenn mich nicht so. Du weißt, daß ich das hasse. Und außerdem sind wir hier in der Schule. Da hast auch DU mich mit Professor Snape anzureden." „ Okay Onkelchen." Erwiderte sie breitgrinsend.

Professor Schnaub snapte nur ( ähm nein Pansy, das war´s nicht ganz. Also, neuer Versuch:)

Professor Snape schnaubte nur und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Halle.

„ Du bist mit Snape verwandt!" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Ja, Sev ist der kleine Bruder meiner Mutter." „ Ich bin aber trotzdem ganz nett." fügte sie hinzu, als Ron Anstalten machte, seinen Kürbissaft über sie zu verschütten. „ Oh, es ist schon so spät. Ich muß noch meine Sachen aus dem Kerker holen. Wir sehen uns gleich bei Hauswirtschaft." Ihr Abgang wurde von Stöhnen seitens der männlichen Gryffindors begleitet.

Da das mal wieder nur ein PitelCHEN war schicken wir direkt noch das nächste hinterher

Tada!

**Kapitel 3: Die erste Stunde**

Nach und nach trudelten die Schüler im Klassenzimmer ein. Jeder wurde mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßt. Als alle eingetroffen waren, Slytherins links, Gryffindors rechts, hastete Gwendolyn als Letzte in den Raum. Entschuldigend blickte sie zum Lehrerpult und setzte sich in die Mitte zwischen Hermine und Blaise.(nein nicht du, Blaisey, neben dir sitz nur ich hahaha!)

Nun erhob sich Professor Loose- Masche : „ Willkommen liebe Fünftklässler. Ich bin erfreut dieses Jahr hier zu unterrichten."

Lautes Gestöhne ging durch das Klassenzimmer. „ Aber, aber nicht so begeistert! Das probieren wir direkt noch mal. Guten Morgen liebe Fünftklässler!" ( man merkt wir sind stark geschädigt Gruß an Frau Anne Stegmann, sollte sie jemals in den Genuß kommen dieses Kapitel zu lesen...)

„Guten Morgen ." wurde ihm entgegengemurmelt.

„ Das war schon ganz nett. Aber das geht sicher noch besser und vor allem lauter. Guten Morgen!"

„Guten Morgen!" brüllte die Klasse genervt zurück.

„ Ich dachte, wir fangen dieses Jahr mit etwas Leichtem an. Ihr könnt wählen, ob ihr einen Schal oder Ohrenwärmer strickt. Beides ist sehr nützlich." freudestrahlend blickte er in die Runde. Entsetzte Gesichter blickten ihm entgegen. Nur die Mädchen, und zu aller Überraschung auch Neville guckten begeistert.

„ Na toll, wir können wählen zwischen Pest und Cholera." stöhnte Draco und sah den Lehrer finster an. Harry konnte ihm in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal zustimmen.

„Professor Dumbledore war so freundlich, mir verschiedenfarbige Wolle zur Verfügung zu stellen. Wenn ich nun jeden bitten darf, einzeln nach Vorne zu kommen und eine zu ziehen." Mit diesen Worten hielt er einen Sack in die Höhe.

Die Mädels voran, stellten sich alle auf um sich ein Wollknäuel zu holen. Als Gwendolyn mit ihrer Wolle zum Tisch zurückkehrte, fiel ihr das Knäuel aus der Hand und rollte durch den Raum. Blaise reagierte sofort und stoppte es mit dem Fuß. Breit grinsend gab er es dem rot gewordenen Mädchen zurück. Sie wurde noch röterer, drehte sich um und setzte sich. Lautes Gelächter ließ sie nach Vorne gucken.

Neville hatte gerade den Vogel abgeschossen. In seinen Händen hielt er ein flauschig aussehendes rosa Wollknäuel.

„ Nun, da alle ihre Farben haben, könnt ihr anfangen."sprach der Professor. „ Keine Angst, die Wolle ist mit einem Zauber belegt, sodas sie reichen wird. Apropos Zauber, ihr müßt schon selbst stricken. Die Nadeln sind so verhext, daß man keinen Strickzauber anwenden kann."

Der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer der Jungs schwand dahin. Fluchend hantierten sie mit den Nadeln.

Während die Mädchen direkt drauf los strickten, stachen sich die Jungs gegenseitig fast die Augen aus und Dean Thomas hatte sich schon fast mit der Wolle stranguliert. Professor Loose-Masche schwebte lachend auf ihn zu und half ihm aus seiner Misere. Worauf ihm Dean einen sehr dankbaren Blick zuwarf und rot wurde. Seamus sah dies und grummelte still vor sich hin.

„ Ich glaube ich muß euch erst einmal die Grundzüge des Strickens verdeutlichen. Einige scheinen es zwar zu können, aber wir wollen ja nicht die Schülerzahl dezimieren." sagte er lächelnd mit einem schmunzelnden Seitenblick auf Dean.

Luna reckte den Finger in die Höhe. „ Ja, Miss Lovegood?" „ Was halten sie davon, wenn wir Zweierteams bilden? Dann können wir uns das gegenseitig erklären." „ Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee Miss Lovegood. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Dann sucht sich nun jeder einen Partner und vergeßt nicht, einer von ihnen sollte es schon können."

Großes Chaos brach aus. Fünf Minuten schaute sich der Professor das Tohuwabohu an um dann einzugreifen. „ Ok, ok, ich sehe... ähm... lassen sie mich das machen. Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley, dann ... Mr. Longbottom helfen sie bitte Miss Lovegood." Neville lief bis über beide Ohren rot an.

„ Miss Snape" hier brach Gemurmel von Seiten der Gryffindors aus. „ Ruhe bitte, ich möchte fortfahren. Helfen sie bitte Mr. Zabini..." Gwendolyn stand Neville in Sachen Gesichtsfarbe in nichts nach. Und auch Blaise wurde etwas rot ums Näschen.

So ging die Aufteilung weiter, bis zum Schluß: „ Oh, wie ich sehe sind nur noch zwei Herren übrig. Nun denn, Mr. Potter setzen sie sich doch bitte neben Mr. Malfoy."

Während Harry nur vor sich hinstottern konnte: „ Ich muß mit... mit... warum... warum immer Ich? Was habe ich verbrochen, daß ich so hart gestraft werde? Womit habe ich das verdiiiient?" wurde Draco da schon lauter: „ Das geht nicht! Das können sie nicht machen! Ich soll mit Sankt Potter einen auf alte Omi machen! Wenn mein Vater das wüßte... er würde einen Anfall kriegen."

„ Wie ich sehe, verstehen sie sich ausgezeichnet." mit diesen Worten schob er Harry in Dracos Richtung. „ Ich komme dann gleich zu ihnen und erkläre ihnen die Grundzüge. Und nun setzt euch bitte zusammen."

Schon hörte man leises Gemurmel und Nadelklappern. Nur in einer Ecke war es totenstill. Draco und Harry hatten sich demonstrativ den Rücken zugekehrt. Beide sahen aus, als wollten sie Professor Loose- Masche mit der Stricknadel erstechen oder zumindest mit der Wolle erwürgen. In diesem Punkt waren sie sich ausnahmsweise einmal einig.

Sie ließen, während sie warteten, den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, um sich nicht gegenseitig ansehen zu müssen.

Harrys Blick fiel auf Neville und Luna. Neville erklärte stotternd und mit knallrotem Kopf, wie Luna den Faden zu führen hatte. Als er dabei versehentlich ihre Hand streifte, wurde er noch röterer, was Harry nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Irgendwie erinnerte er ihn an eine überreife Tomate mit Sonnenbrand. Als er Nevilles Blick bemerkte, sah er schnell woanders hin.

Draco hatte inzwischen nach seinem besten Freund Ausschau gehalten. „ Aber anstatt das Blaise mich bemitleidet zieht er doch tatsächlich die Nichte MEINES Patenonkels mit den Augen aus. Am liebsten würde er sie wohl gleich hier flachlegen. Das ist doch wohl die Höhe, wenn ich das Sev erzählen würde..." schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. „ Das ist ja mal wieder sowas von typisch."

Mißmutig wandte er sich dem Professor zu, der gerade vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. „ So, meine Lieben," strahlte er sie an.

„Das kann ja heiter werden. Schlimmer geht´ s ja nicht mehr." schoß es beiden durch den Kopf.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie es, wenigstens einigermaßen, begriffen. Da erlöste sie das Klingeln. „ Ihr könnt gerne in eurer Freizeit weiterstricken." sagte der Professor und entließ sie aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Wir kommen wieder, keine Frage...

Bis dann Pansy und Blaise


	3. Chapter 4

Hi, da sind wir wieder nach langer Zeit. Obwohl wir ist das falsche Wort, bin ganz alleine, Blaise muss Brötchen backen. Aber ich versuche ihn würdig zu vertreten.

**Widmung:** Ich widme dieses Kapitel meinem Lieblingsslytherin Blaise. Hallo Schnuffi! wink Hoffentlich bist du bei nächsten Mal wieder dabei.

**Disclaimer:** Immer noch da selbe wie in den anderen Kapiteln, die Joanne hat auf die Anfrage ob sie mir Draco und Harry nicht schenken will noch nicht geantwortet. ;-)

Aber jetzt geht's los. Viel Spaß.

**

* * *

**

**Der Strickclub**

Wenig später im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors:

„Das war ja mal ne Stunde, " fluchte Ron. „Harry, du tust mir ja so was von leid. Das du ausgerechnet mit diesem Frettchen zusammenarbeiten musst."

„Und ich mir erst."  
"Aber Jungs, was habt ihr denn? Das ist doch mal was Anderes und soo nützlich. Habt ihr euch schon entschieden, was ihr stricken wollt? Also ich werde gleich noch an meinem Schal weiterstricken." Freute sich Hermine.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Luna ihr bei, " Wir können ja zusammen stricken. Ich muss auch noch üben. Neville, hilfst du mir?"

„Sag mal Neville, wie kommt es das ein Junge stricken kann? Und es ihm sogar noch Spaß macht?" wurde Neville von Ron aufgehalten.

Dieser errötete leicht und murmelte: „Meine Oma hat mir das beigebracht. Sie meint, dass auch ein Junge so etwas gebrauchen kann und das können soll. Ich kann sogar häkeln und Knöpfe annähen."

Aus einer Ecke des Raums hörte man unterdrücktes Lachen. Seamus versuchte vergeblich es als Hustenanfall zu tarnen.

„Hör doch auf zu lachen du Knallerbse! Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung. Ich finde das voll süß."

Luna blickte Seamus mit einem Mörderblick an, der sogar dem Todesblick von Professor Snape Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

„Ich finde es toll, auch mal etwas Neues zu lernen, das nichts mit Magie zutun hat. Findet ihr nicht, dass der Professor Loose-Masche das klasse macht? Und mit wie viel Begeisterung er bei der Sache ist." Schwärmt Dean mit einem strahlenden Gesicht.

„Ja, ja, du bist ja nur so begeistert von dem, weil er dich vor deinem drohenden Selbstmord gerettet hat. Schwärm hier nicht so rum wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen." Neckte Ron ihn und erntete empörte Blicke nicht nur von Dean sondern auch von den anwesenden Mädchen.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil du bei Hermine nicht weiterkommst", fauchte Dean.

Ron wurde rot bis an die Haarspitze und man konnte nicht mehr den Unterschied zwischen seinem Gesicht und seine Haaren feststellen. Hermine fiel die Kinnlade fast bis zum Boden, während die Anderen in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Keinem war dabei aufgefallen, daß Seamus den Raum mit hängendem Kopf verlassen hatte. Traurig blickte er noch mal zurück zu Dean, bevor er endgültig den Raum Richtung Jungenschlafsäale verließ.

Nur Neville bemerkte sein Verschwinden und folgte ihm leise.

Als er den Schlafsaal erreichte, sah er Seamus auf seinem Bett liegen, den Kopf im Kissen vergruben.

Neville fragte ihn: „Was hast du denn?" und setzte sich zu Seamus aufs Bett. Seamus hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus verheulten Augen an. „Das geht dich nichts an." zischte er.

„Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde. Ich will dir doch nur helfen." stotterte Neville. Er hatte einen Geistesblitz (was bei ihm eher die Ausnahme war): „Hat es etwas mit Dean zutun?"

Seamus wirbelt herum und funkelte Neville wütend an: „Was weißt du schon, du Häckelfritze!"

„Das war jetzt aber fies. Aber ich glaube ich habe Recht."

„Ach Quatsch. Dieser …dieser Vollidiot. Der ist mir doch so was von egal. Soll er doch hinter diesem Lackaffen herrennen. Er wird schon sehen was er davon hat." schrie Seamus aufgebracht.

Neville wunderte sich, dass bei dem Geschrei noch keiner der Anderen was mitbekommen hatte und in den Schlafsaal gekommen war. „Also doch, ich hatte Recht. Du BIST eifersüchtig."

„Ach Pustekuchen. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Okay, Okay ich geh ja schon." Damit verließ Neville mit einem wissenden Ausdruck den Raum und ging zurück zu den Anderen.

Als er unten ankam sah er, dass Hermine, Dean und Luna bereits fleißig strickend am Kamin saßen. Neville ging zu Harry und Ron, die mit entsetztem Blick auf die Gruppe am Kamin starrten.

„Was ist den hier los?"  
"Sie haben sich doch ernsthaft in den Kopf gesetzt, einen Strickclub zu gründen." klärte Ron Neville auf.

„Hey Neville, machst du auch mit?" rief Luna quer durch den Raum.

Neville packte sich sein Strickzeug und wetzte zum Kamin.

„Jetzt sind sie alle übergeschnappt." grummelte Ron und Harry nickte zustimmend. „Komm, lass uns gehen, dass ist ja nicht zum aushalten."

Sie verließen den Raum Richtung Schlafsaal und gingen ausnahmsweise mal früh ins Bett. Sie waren zu verdattert, um sich zu wundern warum Seamus komplett bekleidet auf dem Bett lag und zu schliefen schien. Sie fielen auf ihre Betten und waren doch seltsamerweise schnell eingeschlafen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt, hoffentlich bald.

Eure Pansy.

Babsel: Sorry, haben dich beim letzten Mal nicht erwähnt. Deshalb hier: DANKE. Hoffen es gefällt dir wies weiter geht und du ließt schön weiter. Wink


	4. Draco vs Gwen

Hallo erstmal! Nach langer Abwesenheit sind wir endlich mal wieder da! Aber nicht mehr lange, wir fahren in URLAUB! Paris wir kommen.

Genug gelabert Blaise, daß interessiert die glaub ich nicht. Die wollen, wenn überhaupt, wissen wies weiter geht.

Is ja gut. Dann mal los!

Disclaimer: Joanne war wohl zu sehr mit Band sechs beschäftigt, als dass sie uns Harry und Draco hätte ausliefern können… aber bald…. Bis dahin gehört alles ihr. schnief

Warnung: Guck in die anderen Kapitel, dann weißt du´s. Außerdem sollte man immer im ersten Kapitelchen anfangen… also zurück. Husch Husch! gg

**

* * *

**

**Am Anfang war der Wollschal**

Kapitel 5 Gwen vs. Draco

Als die Drei am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle kamen, war das Strickfieber schon weiter fortgeschritten. Überall lagen Wollknäule auf den Tischen und man hörte die Stricknadeln klappern. Als sie am Gryffindortisch ankamen, waren Neville und Luna schon angeregt (nicht erregt sondern angeregt… erregt ist was anderes. Das kommt erst später... ) am plaudern.

Wohingegen zwischen Dean und Seamus eisige Stille herrschte.

Als sie sich hingesetzt hatten, packte Hermine begeistert ihr Strickzeug aus, hielt es Ron unter die Nase und schwärmte: „Guck mal wie weit ich schon bin. Meinst du das reicht erstmal, oder soll ich noch etwas weiter stricken?" „ Oh, toll, wie machst du das nur? Ich bin noch drei Zoll kürzer." Jubelte Luna begeistert über den Tisch. Ron wollte gerade entnervt etwas erwidern, als Gwendolyn freudig strahlend ankam und sich einfach neben Hermine niederließ. „ Oh, zeig mal, wie weit du schon bist." Und sie holte ihr Strickzeug ebenfalls aus der Tasche.

„Nicht noch so eine Strickbekloppte!" stöhnte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. „ Wieso lasst ihr sie nicht direkt in eurem Strickclub mitmachen?" „ Strickclub ?" Gwendolyn sah Hermine interessiert an. „ Genau, willst du nicht auch mitmachen?" warf Dean ein. „ Geht das überhaupt? Ich meine, ich bin doch schließlich aus Slytherin." „ WAAAS?" kreischte Dean. „ Uuund? Was dagegen?" „ Nein, ich was nur überrascht, das jemand so nettes ausgerechnet in Slytherin ist." Gwendolyn fühlte sich geschmeichelt und wurde rot.

„Was machst du denn bei diesen, ewig korrekten, Schleimscheißern!" in diesem Moment blieben Draco und Blaise hinter Gwendolyn am Gryffindortisch stehen. „ Euch auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen." Flötete Gwendolyn ihnen mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zu. Blaise lief sofort rot an und sah aus wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen

(„ich kann auch als Kaninchen sehr süß aussehen… Ätsch!" – „Dafür riechen Stiefmütterchen zusätzlich noch gut. Im Gegensatz zu stinkenden Kaninchen… selber Ätsch!")

Draco hob nur erstaunt eine Augenbraue „ Bitte was?" „ Ich habe dir einen guten Morgen gewünscht. Bist du schwerhörig? Ach übrigens wir unterhalten uns gerade über Handarbeit. Sie haben einen Strickclub gegründet. Ich darf mitmachen. Willst du nicht auch?" blickte sie ihn herausfordernd an. Dracos Blick sprach Bände. „ Da würde ich schon eher eine Woche diesem Riesenbaby Hagrid bei seinen knallrümpfigen Scheißviechern helfen, als freiwillig auch nur eine Stunde zu stricken." „ Wie weit bist du denn schon? Also Harry hat schon eine Handbreit, und das ist meiner." Sie wedelte stolz mit einem 20cm. Langem Strickstück in Rot vor seiner Nase herum. „ Rot würde dir übrigens gut stehen, Draco. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass du im Moment genauso rot im Gesicht bist?" Tatsächlich war Draco vor Wut knallrot angelaufen. Er schnaubte verächtlich drehte sich, ohne noch ein einzige Wort zu sagen, um und ging. „Blaise kommst du endlich?" rief er ärgerlich über die Schulter.

Blaise zuckte zusammen und merkte erst jetzt, vor welchem Tisch er stand und wen er die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Er wandte sofort seinen Blick von Gwendolyn ab und wollte Draco folgen. Er war aber anscheinend noch soo verwirrt, dass er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und hingefallen wäre, wenn Gwendolyn ihn nicht im letzten Moment am Umhang festgehalten hätte.

(„immer auf die kleinen… das ist gemein. Schmoll" „Uh wie peinlich ist das denn. Wenn du nicht in Slytherin wärst würd ich jetzt lachen. Aber so was macht man ja nicht bei uns in Slytherin. Bin ich nicht nett.")

„ Danke" stotterte er. Unter lautem Gelächter floh er regelrecht vom Gryffindortisch. „ Ich glaube, der ist voll in dich verschossen, Gwenny." Sagte Luna breit grinsend. „Meinst du wirklich?" Gwen bekam glänzende Augen und sah Blaise träumerisch nach.

Schon klingelte es und sie machten sich auf zum Unterricht. „ Also, Respekt. Gwen ist ja richtig schlagfertig. Wie die Draco fertig gemacht hat. Dem fiel ja nix mehr ein. Genial!" Ron war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. „ Das ist die erste Slytherin, die sich mit einem Gryffindor anfreundet, wusstet ihr das? Das gab es vorher noch nie. Hab ich aus „ Eine Geschichte Hogwarts"." „ Oh, Hermine." Stöhnten die Jungs im Chor. „ Verschone uns damit." „ Aber was Besonderes ist das doch schon." Schmollte Hermine.

* * *

Das wars mal wieder .Kurz und knapp. Wie heisst es so schön: Qualität, statt Quantität. ;-) 

CitySweeper: Vielen Dank für deinen Kommi,war unser zweiter. freu Hoffen du bleibst uns treu.


	5. Wettfieber

Hallöchen! Da Sind wir wieder!

Nach laaaaaanger Abwesenheit melden wir uns endlich mal wieder zurück. Vielleicht hat uns ja irgendwer vermisst….

**Disclaimer, Paring** und **Warnungen** könnt ihr sicher schon auf der Luftpumpe mitpfeifen. Daher lassen wir das an dieser Stelle mal weg. Wer´ s trotzdem noch mal wissen will kehre zurück zu den Anfängen.

* * *

**Am Anfang war der Wollschal**

_Kapitel 5. Wettfieber_

Lustlos ließen sich die Meisten auf ihre Stühle fallen. („Plumps!" würde Pansy jetzt sagen. Ich bin eher für „ Platsch!" nur mal so kurz angemerkt… ;) )

Professor Loose-Masche betrat mit federnden Schritten den Raum. Auf seinem Kopf thronte ein scheußliches, rosa Ungetüm, natürlich selbst gestrickt. Aus der gleichen flauschigen Wolle, die Neville auch benutzte.

„ So, liebe Schüler, dann lasst doch mal sehen."

Breit grinsend und mit erwartungsvollem Leuchten in den Augen stand er da. Eifrig packten die Mädchen (inklusive Neville und Dean) ihr Strickzeug aus.

„ Mir ist übrigens zu Ohren gekommen, dass einige von ihnen die fabelhafte Idee hatten einen Strickclub zu gründen. So viel Einsatz hätte ich von euch gar nicht erwartet. Ich bin begeistert. Wenn bei euch das Interesse besteht, kann ich euch auch gerne zeigen, wie man wunderschöne Muster hinzufügt."

„ Au ja", strahlte Gwen ihn an, „ ich wollte doch so gerne Herzchen in den Schal für Onkel Sev stricken."

Draco starrte sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen an. Er kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Papier und ließ es als Papiervogel zu Gwen fliegen.

Diese öffnete ihn unter dem Tisch und fing an zu lesen: „ Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, das Sev so was anziehen würde. Und noch dazu in Gryffindorrot. Das will ich sehen."

Sie nahm sich ihre Feder und kritzelte eine Antwort.

Als der Papiervogel zurück bei Draco war, konnte er kaum fassen, was er da las: „ Natürlich wird er den Schal anziehen, du wirst schon sehen. Und wenn er es tut, musst du Harry Potter küssen. Und zwar auf den Mund! Drei Minuten. In der großen Halle. Beim Abendessen."

Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte schrieb er: „ Ok, Deal. Und wenn du es nicht schaffst, singst du in Sev´s rosa Nachthemd beim Weihnachtsball vor allen Leuten ein Liebeslied für…. Hmmm das überlege ich mir noch."

Gwendolyn sah ihm in die Augen und nickte kaum merklich.

-----

„ Ah, ich sehe Mr. Potter, sie machen Fortschritte, schon eine handbreit. Sehr schön. Weiter so. Dafür, dass sie sich am Anfang so geziert haben, sind sie ja jetzt richtig mit Elan bei der Sache." Flötete Professor Loose-Masche.

Draco blickte Harry an und verdrehte die Augen.

„ Und sie Mr. Malfoy, wie steht es denn bei ihnen und ihrem Schal?"

Mit spitzen Fingern und angewidertem Blick zog Draco seinen grünen Schal, aka ein grünes Wolldurcheinander oder das Wollmonster von Loch Hogwarts aus seiner Tasche heraus.

„ Das sieht aber noch ein Wenig unbeholfen aus. Lassen sie sich doch noch mal von Mr. Potter in die hohe Kunst des Strickens einweisen."

„ Ich weise sie gleich woanders hin ein", grummelte Draco, bevor der Lehrer ohne es mitzubekommen fortfahren konnte.

„ Er beherrscht dies schon erstaunlich gut."

Mit wehendem Umhang wandte sich Loose-Masche um und ging zu den Mitgliedern des Strickclubs um Gwen mit ihren Herzchen zu helfen.

„ War ja typisch, Sankt Potter muss sich ja mal wieder in den Vordergrund spielen und sich einschleimen." Zischte Draco.

„ Das ist ja gar nicht wahr. Kann ich ja nix dafür, wenn du sogar zu blöd zum Stricken bist!"

„ Na warte, ich zeig dir gleich zu blöd zum stricken", mit diesen Worten sprang Draco auf und wollte sich auf Harry stürzen. In dem Moment ertönte die Stimme des Professors: „ Das ist eine wunderbare Idee Mr. Malfoy, dass sie sich das Stricken aus Mr. Potters Sicht anschauen wollen, sehr nützlich."

„ Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein!" flüsterten Harry und Draco gleichzeitig und mussten grinsen.

In dem Moment kam Draco eine Idee. Noch breiter grinsend wandte er sich an Harry:„ Ey Potty. Ich hab ´ne Idee, lass uns wetten. Wessen Schal bis Weihnachten am längsten ist, hat gewonnen."(Schal, nichts anderes)

„ Ok, aber was ist der Wetteinsatz?"

„ Der Gewinner darf einen Nachmittag mit dem Verlierer machen, was er will."

„ Einverstanden. Ich nehme die Wette an."

Sie besiegelten die Wette mit einem Handschlag. In dem Moment klingelte es auch schon.

Schnell stopften alle ihre Strickutensilien in die Taschen und gingen. Als Harry auf den Rest seiner Clique stieß, fragte Hermine Gwen gerade, was sie denn mit Draco beredet hätte.

„ Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren", antwortete diese mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

„ Du steckst freiwillig mit Malfoy unter einer Decke und heckst was aus, doch hoffentlich nicht gegen uns", warf Ron misstrauisch ein.

„ Nein, Nein, keine Sorge. Alles ganz harmlos. Draco ist gar nicht so fies wie er immer scheint. Hunde die bellen beißen schließlich nicht. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. Ihr solltet euch mal treffen und zusammensetzen. Ihr habt sicher mehr gemeinsam als ihr denkt."

Ron schnappte entrüstet nach Luft. „ Treffen? Mit denen? Gemeinsam? Nie! Lieber trinke ich mit Aragog Bruderschaft!" Doch Harry sah sie nur hoffnungsvoll an, er hatte seit längerem manchmal den Eindruck, als ob Draco nur eine Maske trug und würde zu gerne den wahren Draco kennen lernen.

* * *

Tada, das war's mal wieder aus dem tiefen Wesseling. 

Hoffen es hat euch wenigstens ein bißchen gefallen.

Über Reviews würden wir uns wie bekloppt freuen. Leute das war euer Stichwort, unten anklicken. Denn wie Blaise so schön formulierte: Wer lesen kann, kann auch schreiben.

Also huschhusch.

------

Aber jetzt noch zu unseren lieben Reviewern:

**CitySweeper:** Jaja so einen wie Neville willste wohl auch haben. Ach Blaise, wo ist denn noch mal die Telefonnummer von ihm hingekommen. ;-)

**Jo Lizard:** Nein ist die nicht, haben das aber schon in der Eulengeschi erklärt. Kannst die hier aber trotzdem lesen.

Okay bis bald. Hoffentlich, wenn nicht schon wieder diverse Urlaube dazwischen kommen.

Eure Pansy und Blaise


End file.
